1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control terminal apparatus for converting into code information that is to be communicated and for communicate the code, and a storage medium therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In the current information infrastructural society, even on the office machine market, it is natural that one composite machine having multiple functions is employed instead of conventional, standalone machines.
Especially, as for information communication functions, a variety of communication functions are provided for a single machine, including a function for facsimile communication using a telephone line or an ISDN line, a function for execute E-mail communication across a network and a printer/scanner function.
For example, one of the current composite digital machines can transmit documents received by E-mail to PCs, or to G3 facsimile machines or G4 facsimile machines at the same time by means of multi-address calling.
FIG. 9 is a flowchart showing a conventional CODEC operation.
When two or more communications are performed at the same time, however, the load imposed on a CPU is accordingly increased and the processing time is extended. Codec processing is an especially heavy load, and depending on the case, data can not be coded quickly.
When two or more communications are performed at the same time, and excessive time is required for the codec process for one communication, the other processes are adversely affected. Especially, when facsimile communication is employed, if predetermined code is not generated and transmitted onto a line within a period specified in the Recommendation, the connection is disconnected and normal communication can not be implemented.
Therefore, an apparatus for adjusting the decoding process units (the number of lines) to enable a multiplexing process is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-148788.
A processing time for one line varies considerably regarding the code such as JBIG, in which there are large differences in the compression rates in dependence upon data. The conventional example can not cope with the large differences.
To avoid this problem and increase the processing speed, it is an idea to mount a hardware CODEC or the like capable of performing high speed processing. However, this idea causes a demerit that costs is too great.
That is, in the communication terminal apparatus of the conventional example, one CPU can not control two or more communications having the same or different protocols to be performed at the same time without adversely affecting each other.